By the Fireplace
by dennisud
Summary: One student follows another to give him a message, but a common prank leads to a change in one and a revalation in the other. My small contribution to Harry Potter!


By the Fireplace

by

dennisud

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Harry Potter stories series or events, other than this idea I had.

She skipped out unto the newly fallen snow to find him. She just had to find him, to tell him about her latest findings on her investigations that tied into the final battle. There were still a few Death-eaters out there, and she knew he had to at least know about what she had found out.

As she went she was oblivious of the fact she was barefoot, thanks to more pranks pulled upon her by those of her house and common. Luna Lovegood never strayed a step nor reduced her speed in finding him, her fellow student at Hogwarts.

Harry just wanted to get away from all the noise and people. He was happy that all of the conflict was over, that Valdemort was gone, but the price weighed heavily on him. Harry, being who he is was just as guilt-ridden as he was after the deaths of his friends, and his last family Sirius Black.

He thought of all of those who were now gone, and whom they left behind. Tonk's and Lupin's Child, Teddy was taken in by the Weasley's, for as much to give him a home and family, as much as to fill the void the death of Fred Weasley had made. He was happy to be named Teddy's godfather and that made the pain of his parents deaths less of a sting.

As he thought of this and other things he heard a twig snap behind the tree he sat down next to. He looked up to see the ethereal smile of Luna Lovegood. "Luna how are you? Wait why are you not wearing your shoes?"

She seemed to freeze for a moment as though she was trying to answer the first question while then pondering the second. Then she answered as she usually did. Have the golibumps be bothering you Harry? Because if they are I have some Toad's feet dust to take care of them?"

A light laugh and smile greeted the blonde Ravenclaw student. "No, I just wanted a some time to reflect, and the parties and noise weren't good for that." Luna now focusing her bright eyes to him after scanning the area dreamily nodded then made her way to sit next to him all the while stepping on the new snow that have made her toes and feet rather blue. She seemed not to even react to the rock she walked over to sit.

Without saying anything, Harry took her feet to his lap, carefully took all the dirt and grime from them, and started to rub them trying to get them warmed up and hopefully taking that bluish tinge away.

All the while as he was doing this to her feet Luna Lovegood stared in almost awe at his efforts. and said in her way, "But Harry I've had my shoes taken before, its all good fun and I don't see..."

"NO"

"But Harry ..."

He maneuvered himself closer and took her face by his hand still with a bit of dirt on them to focus on his. "No one has the right to do this knowing how you are Luna, those people who are in your commons seem to not get the message that its not good to do this to those they see as different." As he was talking his volume increase and he now realized that he was almost showing, he smiled apologetically to Luna and let her go returning his hands to continue their heat-making mistrations on her still blue-tinged feet.

Luna owlly stared at him trying to digest what he had said. As he continued to warm her feet it became obvious that she was in the snow for too long as she started to shiver all over. Harry stopped then took his scarf and wrapped it around her still cool feet then before she could utter a word he got up took off his outer coat and secured it around her smaller frame.

Then, in one swift motion picked her up bridal style with his arm under her legs and the other around her back. She automatically looped her arms around his neck and he started quickly walking back to the school.

"Oh Harry I have some news on those remaining death-Eaters and..."

He looked at her and shook his head as he continued to walk quickly to Hogwarts.

"We'll get that information to the new Ministry heads. All I want right now Luna is to get you warmed up and nothing else. Understand?"

She smiled in her own quirky way and keep quiet until they got to the school grounds. All parted for him all knowing who he was and he thanked his notoriety for once. Quickly bounding two steps at a time he soon was at the Ravensclaw commons area. He then asked Luna to utter the phrase to enter the Ravenclaw wing, which she did. They entered, knelt down and harry put Luna right in front of the fireplace there. He then told those there to get two blankets and tell the school infirmary to send a nurse immediately.

For a few seconds no one moved until Harry yelled, "NOW". Several of the students ran to the infirmary while Harry sent one other to Luna's room for two pairs of heavy socks. After a few minutes and a through examination Luna was now in a chair, with two pairs of warm wool socks, wrapped up in a think blanket in front of a now roaring fire as Harry finished describing what had happened to Professor McGonagall the headMistress of the school.

While she was dealing with the initial hazing of Luna by others in Ravensclaw, as well as forwarding the information Luna provided, Harry took another chair and sat next to a now warm and cosy Luna Lovegood. She turned to him, and even wrapped tightly in her warm clothes and blankets, she laid a warm kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Harry, I didn't realize I had allowed myself to be so distracted, even Crumple-Horned Snorkacks don't usually do that to me."

The smile on her face seemed to have lit a long burned out candle within his heart. And her eyes show without question the care she had for what he had done. That seemed to make him think more as he then told her "I'll be right back." and with a wink he popped out of the room literally. Being 17 allowed him the luxury of apparating.

A few minutes later he walked into the room the normal way with two steaming mugs of Hot Chocolate. Harry put both mugs on a nearby table then moved it next to the upholstered chair and then picked the surprised girl up and then, he sat down arranged her comfortably on his lap and then handed Luna one and then took the second mug in his hands.

Nothing else was said as the other Ravenclaw students seemed to know to leave the two quiet students alone, even though Harry was Griffyindor and within a few minutes the only sounds that left the room was the crackling fire and the sips both took from their chocolate drinks.

Later that night Harry had picked up a now sleeping Luna, and with Cho Chang's help he put her to bed and with a silent thanks to the Asian Student walked back to his house's tower with a new view of the eccentric and to him intriguing daughter of the publisher of 'The Quibbler'.

They met the next day, and continued to see more of each other.

But that...

is another story!

;-)


End file.
